danball_senki_lbxfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Me wo Tojite...
Me wo Tojite (目を閉じて…, tạm dịch: Hãy nhắm mắt lại...) là bài hát kết thúc thứ 2 của anime Danball Senki W. Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= 目を閉じて夢を見て 目が覚めてもずっと見たいのに 星空と共に消えるよ いつも通り 寒い冬はやがて 春に変わり人は笑う 夢なんて今すぐに叶うものじゃないと分かってる 形ないものだからすぐ 追いかけては 見失いそうになる 青い鳥を探して 旅してるようだね 僕ら皆 青空に心癒えるよ いつも通り 一人きりじゃなくて 背中を押し押されて行く 夢はまた色を変えて 人は繰り返して迷ってる 流れてく時間に怖がって 追いかけずに 見失いそうになる 夢なんて今すぐに叶うものじゃないと分かってる 形ないものだからすぐ なくさないで 忘れないで 形ないものだからすぐ 見失わないように ゆっくり歩いて行こう |-|Romaji= me wo tojite yume wo mite me ga sametemo zutto mitai no ni hoshizora to tomo ni kieru yo itsumo doori samui fuyu wa yagate haru ni kawari hito wa warau yume nante ima sugu ni kanau mono ja nai to wakatteru katachi nai mono dakara sugu oikakete wa miushinai sou ni naru aoi tori wo sagashite tabishiteru you da ne bokura mina aoizora ni kokoro ieru yo itsumo doori hitori kiri ja nakute senaka wo oshi osareteyuku yume wa mata iro wo kaete hito wa kuri kaeshite mayotteru nagareteku jikan ni kowagatte oikakezu ni miushinai sou ni naru yume nante ima sugu ni kanau mono ja nai to wakatteru katachi nai mono dakara sugu nakusanaide wasurenaide katachi nai mono dakara sugu miushinawanai you ni yukkuri aruite ikou |-|Tiếng Anh= I close my eyes and witness a dream, I want to keep having it even when I’m awake It disappears along with the starry sky, just as always The cold winter will someday turn into spring, and people will laugh I know dreams aren’t meant to come true right away Since it has no physical shape, I feel I’ll lose sight of it if I don’t chase after it immediately It seems every one of us is traveling in search of a blue bird The blue sky will heal our hearts, just as always I’m not alone, someone’s pushing my back as I go Dreams change their color once again, people repeat their actions in doubt Fearing time as it passes, because they’ll lose sight of it if they don’t chase after it I know dreams aren’t meant to come true right away Since it has no physical shape, don’t lose it or forget about it Since it has no physical shape, don’t lose sight of it, just take your time and walk ahead |-|Tiếng Việt= Tôi nhắm mắt lại và mơ một giấc mơ, tôi muốn giữ nó cho riêng mình ngay cả khi tôi thức giấc. Nó nhanh chóng biến mất vào bầu trời nhiều sao, như thể nó luôn luôn như thế. Mùa đông lạnh qua đi, mùa xuân lại về, nụ cười lại rạng rỡ trên môi mọi người. Tôi biết giấc mơ không thể trở thành hiện thực. Vì nó không phải là thứ vật chất có hình dạng, tôi cảm thấy tôi sẽ để mất nó nếu không đuổi theo ngay lập tức. Có vẻ như mỗi người chúng ta đang tìm kiếm một chú chim màu xanh. Bầu trời xanh sẽ chữa lành tâm hồn chúng ta, như thể nó luôn luôn như thế. Tôi không hề cô đơn, vì có ai đó luôn thúc đẩy tôi tiến về phía trước. Giấc mơ lại thay đổi màu sắc, mọi người lặp lại hành động trong sự nghi ngờ. Lo sợ thời gian trôi qua, họ sẽ đánh mất giấc mơ nếu họ không theo đuổi. Tôi biết giấc mơ sẽ không trở thành hiện thực. Vì giấc mơ không phải thứ vật chất có hình dạng, đừng đánh mất hoặc quên nó. Vì giấc mơ không phải thứ vật chất có hình dạng, đừng đánh mất nó, hãy nắm bắt thời cơ và bước tiếp. Thư viện ảnh W ED 2.png W ED 2 - Me wo Tojite....png Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát kết thúc Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Anime